Shoot!
by LynnFox
Summary: When Ryan messed up the ballistic lab, who would've thought that something good would come out of it? HoratioCalleigh


**A/N: **This is my first time writing for the CSI: Miami fandom. I have written quite a few fics for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, but I thought I'd try something new. I hope you like my style. Thanks to Sams for inspiring me to make the transition and for the quick beta.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. They belong to the people holding the rights to CSI: Miami and the characters. I do not wish to make profit from writing this. Hey... It's not like I'm good enough to get paid! Lynn

* * *

"_Wolfe_" rang a southern voice through the halls of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. 

Calleigh had just come back from working a high profile case -a lot of blood, a lot of bullets- to find Ryan firing rounds of pretty much every gun she owned in _her_ ballistics lab.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing with my guns!" she barked, white faced and wide eyed.

"Well," Ryan answered, calm as ever, "I found a bullet at my case and I wasn't sure which kind of gun it was from, so I thought I'd fire a few rounds and compare the bullets."

"A _few_ rounds!" Calleigh hissed while gesturing at at least twenty guns lying all around the lab. "You've got left _and_ right turners in here. _This_," she picked up a Colt, "is a .22 caliber, while _this_," she furiously grabbed the gun he was holding, "is a nine milimeter.

"How did you ever think it could be either a Colt or a Gemtech Vortex-9?" Calleigh had now gone purple in the face. "_This_ is a semi-automatic, _this_ is a revolver and _this one_ is designed to _only_ shoot blanks!"

Ryan just stared at her, mind blank, looking in her fire-shooting eyes. "I didn't know you'd get mad," he mumbled.

"Didn't know I'd get mad!" she parotted.

Horatio, who had been walking through the hall, hearing the commotion, picked that exact moment to stick his head around the door. "Calleigh, what's going..." he paused, looking around the lab, his mouth slightly opened in shock. "What on earth has happened here?"

"Well," the blonde haired woman answered, "Ryan here thought he'd fire every gun in the house to find a match to a bullet he retrieved in his case." She shook her head and stared at the ground.

"Well, you see, Calleigh wasn't here and I just wanted to be able to continue with my investigation."

Horatio looked at the variety of guns spread out on various tables.

"Ryan, did you even _look_ at the bullet to see which type of gun could've fired it?"

"Well, I'm not too good with guns, so..."

"So you leave a job like this to someone who knows what she's talking about," Horatio said sternly before looking at Calleigh, who appeared as though she could only be calmed down by letting her breathe into a paper bag at this point.

Ryan shrugged, "Calleigh is here now, so maybe she can help out."

Calleigh gasped.

"Calleigh doesn't have time to help you out, she has to clean up this mess _you_ made and then she has about a hundred and twenty-three bullets of her own to process. So I suggest you go find some place nice and quiet to work on that comparison of yours."

Ryan picked up his bags of evidence and walked out of the ballistics lab without a word.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked Calleigh.

She pushed herself up from the table she was leaning against and sighed, "Yeah. I guess I'd better start putting them back in place."

She picked up a Glock and walked to the hooks on the wall that normally displayed every gun she owned, but now only held seven guns.

"Can I help?" Horatio asked, standing behind her.

Calleigh turned around with a smile. "You know your guns, right?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Her boss smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"How about, I call a gun and you give it to me?"

"That'll work."

Calleigh turned towards the wall and stared at the first empty spot on the wall.

"Smith & Wesson 629 revolver - 6 inch."

Horatio looked around for the large stainless steel handgun and he found it without much difficulty.

"Beretta 9000S," Calleigh decided while looking at another spot on the wall.

A small black gun found it's way to her waiting hand.

They worked like that for over one and a half hours, Horatio finding his pick faster and faster in the decreasing number of firearms.

It was almost end of shift when Calleigh extended her hand again. After a few seconds she felt the warmth of Horatio's hand in it.

She looked at him with a hint of surprise.

"You didn't call a gun."

"Oh."

Fully aware of their secluded position between the large gun cages, Horatio's hand closed around hers and he slowly pulled her close.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked in a low voice.

They were now only a few inches apart.

Calleigh smiled. "Much... much better."

"I'm glad," Horatio said stepping even a little bit closer.

"Hmmm..."

Their noses practically touching, Calleigh looked into his bright blue eyes. She sighed and her gaze dropped to his mouth, then back to his eyes. Their new proximity made her smile and soon his contemplative frown was chased away by one of his own sexy smiles.

She wasn't sure whether to lean in and kiss him, or make him close the last bit of distance between them.

The decision was made for her when she heard quick footsteps behind her. She shoved Horatio back and quickly turned to the guns, pretending to double-check them while feeling a flush creeping up her face.

"H," Ryan said when he reached their spot behind the gun cages -so much for seclusion-, "I matched the bullet to a Beretta, and I found out that the ex is a cop in Virginia. Case pretty much closed I would say."

Horatio stared at Calleigh -who was still closely examining a Smith & Wesson- and then turned to the source of their disturbance.

"Good work, Ryan, but next time just wait for Calleigh to have time to process the bullet, okay? Now, why don't you go home, have a good weekend and we'll see you Monday."

"Great," Ryan nodded, "I think I'll just hand the last bit over to Delko since he's working tomorrow and then I'll be on my way home."

"Okay."

Ryan turned to leave and Calleigh rolled her eyes, which made Horatio smile.

"Oh, Calleigh," Ryan said, "sorry for messing up your lab, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't," she answered, "because I know how and am not afraid to use any of these."

Ryan produced a smile and left.

When they heard the door close, Calleigh let out a sigh.

"He sure knows how to ruin a perfect moment," Horatio said with his smoky voice.

Surprised at his direct approach of the situation, Calleigh turned to look at him.

He stepped closer to her again and whispered, "So... where were we?"

Their noses softly brushed before his mouth sunk to hers and her body pressed into his muscular frame. She poured years of sexual tension and built up emotion into her kisses and when he slightly opened his mouth her tongue found his quickly.

"Hmmm," she moaned in between kisses.

His hands were on her back, in her hair. He traced kisses along her jaw line before once again devouring her mouth.

Her fingers clenched the fabric of his blue cotton shirt underneath his jacket as she tried to lean in even closer to his kiss.

She wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours before they pulled apart, but his hair was ruffled, his shirt crumpled and her mascara had run from tears she hadn't even been aware she spilt.

He stroked her hair and smiled at her.

"That was not what I expected when I walked in here this morning," Calleigh admitted.

Horatio leaned in for one last kiss on her lips. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know if you think I should continue this fic. Constructive critisism is also always welcome. 


End file.
